Promise
by MitsukaiMizuno
Summary: At the verge of war, their zanpakutous will do what it takes to keep them together, to bring them back alive. A ZangxSode Oneshot. Read and review!


_**Disclaimer:** The characters here mentioned do not belong to me, but to Tite-Kubo, otherwise Rukia would have a mean Bankai!!!!_

* * *

**Promise**

He was used to the rain. He was used to the dull, grey skies that hung over him like a curse. He was used to having a world with buildings that were sideways, showing the complexity of the mind he was within. He was used to the humidity and the heat that arose from the windowpanes and from the empty streets underneath him. Hell, he was even used to the freak that appeared all of a sudden and claimed to be the horse and that he one day will take the throne or whatever.

One thing he was not used to, was snow.

He had opened his eyes to find the streets underneath him covered in a thick mantel of white silk. Small little white flakes were falling on his hair and his shoulders. The edges of the windows were covered up in white and an ethereal fog escaped his mouth as he breathed. His footsteps, who once echoed through this vast place, where muffled by the white coat under his boots. He took off his glasses and wiped the fog off of them with his coat. He sighed and gave his back to the reason of this sudden blizzard

"Never thought I would see you here"-he spoke, readjusting his glasses.

"Nice to see you too Zangetsu"-the lady replied, flipping her long plait of hair back. The old man turned slowly and stood before the responsible for the sudden Christmas that has befallen his world

She was exactly as he remembered her. Her skin was pale, shinning against the white of her kimono. Her blue obi brought out the glow of her deep blue eyes, which were narrow and sharp. She could've easily camouflaged against the falling snow if it wasn't for her long, shinning plait of black hair and the red tint that painted her small, full lips. She was sitting casually in the middle of the snow, a small table in front of her. Zangetsu noticed two cups of warm tea in front of her.

"Come, have tea with me"-she said calmly, her warm voice making contrast with her cold surroundings.

Zangetsu blew out air in defeat and walked towards the table, sitting in front of the snow-like lady. She pushed the small cup of tea towards him. He took a sip and placed the cup down. They stared at each other for several seconds until Zangetsu spoke up

"Shirayuki?"-

"Yes?"-

"Could you please make the blizzard stop? I might be wearing a coat, but it is not as cozy as it seems"-

"Oh, I apologize"-

The blizzard that was steadily picking up, slowed down to a minimal wind. Sode no Shirayuki shifted in her seat and sat straight, a small smile gracing her features

"I apologize. This world of yours is much too warm"-

"Why are you here?"-the old man asked suddenly. Her eyes fixed themselves upon his, her head slightly tilted to the side

"I came to ask you for a favor"-

A pregnant pause followed her words, the only sound coming from the soft wind that played with his coat and her hair. Zangetsu took another sip of his tea.

"What is this favor?"-

"Rukia has made a promise"-

"Ah"-

In the time that Zangetsu has knowing Sode no Shirayuki, there hasn't been a time where he has seen her break a promise. He assumed that her being here meant that the promise was made between their masters

"She promised that she would come back alive, no matter what."-

"I see. And how can I be of any help?"-

"Kurosaki-kun promised the same thing to her"-

Her eyes were narrowed now. Her blue eyes glistened against the falling snow. He knew what that meant. If someone made a pact with Shirayuki, she would do anything within her power to make sure it got done.

Zangetsu stood up and offered his hand to her, helping her to stand. Once she took it, they stood before each other, her hand in his.

"Zangetsu, do you promise to provide all your power and wisdom to Kurosaki Ichigo, and do everything in your power to ensure that he will come back to her alive?"-her voice was soft, like a whisper.

"You know you don't have to ask"-

"Very well, know that if you do not follow your promise, you will die"-

"Yes, I am aware"-

A small smile returned to her face, but was almost immediately removed once she felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly

"Don't worry Sode, if Ichigo can't win, I'll make sure I will"-Ichigo hollow's voice reverberated through the landscape. A loud yelp was heard as the hollow yanked his half-frozen hand away from the woman's shoulder

"Make sure this child is under control too"-she spoke, her eyes never leaving Zangetsu's

"I will do my best"-

Shirayuki leaned in and placed a small kiss on Zangetsu's cheek. She smiled back once more as her figure slowly disappeared, being swept away by the cold wind. Once her presence was gone, the snow melted away and everything was back to normal.

Zangetsu sighed. It would be matters of time know. The war was about to begin. He stood in his usual pole, looking down at the empty streets

"Ichigo"-he said "You must not die"-

* * *

Just something that hit me while at work. I only have a one-shot, so I thought, 'hey, what about Zangetsu and Sode?'. I hope you guys like it. Of course, I just came up with Sode no Shirayuki's appearance, since Tite-san hasn't given us the pleasure. For all we know she could be a block of ice!! I hope not!!! Oh yeah and I assume that Ichigo's hollow would be like a kid in the middle of grown-ups conversation...that was kinda funny...heh

Well, please read and Review!!!! I'm still taking suggestions for my story "The amazing adventures of...", so holler and let me know!!!!

Love

Mitsukai Mizuno...


End file.
